Lloyd Asplund
Lloyd Asplund is a character from the Code Geass series. He is an Earl of the Britannian nobility and the developer of the elite Knightmare Frame, Lancelot. His role on the LH forum is somewhat similar, yet entirely different from his series counterpart. Personality Lloyd is very patient when it comes to science and has the ability to stay alive and unharmed even when Taikou tries to kill him for annoying her so much. He does this by easily determining where she is going to fire her arrow and then dodging it as she fires it. He can also think fast on his feet when something doesn't go right, coming up with a different solution to get what he wants. Lloyd's devotion to science is so great that he sometimes forgets to treat people as fellow humans. Instead, he treats them as tools for science. His one desire is to test Lelouch's Geass power and Thunder's healing ability and panther transformation. At times, he overworks himself, often resulting in staying up for days on end, and then suddenly falling asleep, no matter where he is, for a very long nap. This has often presented big problems, particularly when he is suddenly called to aid a Round’s broken down Knightmare frame. He tends to get grouchy when he is very tired, and once was knocked out by Senzo for refusing to sleep. Lloyd also has very poor eyesight and needs a very strong prescription for his glasses. Unless he is sleeping, he can never be without them. His vision is so impaired that whenever his glasses accidentally fall off his face, he ends up seeing shadowy figures of people and objects before him. One of Lloyd’s eye problems involves having astigmatism in his left eye, which makes it even harder for him to see objects clearly. Because of this, his left lens is slightly stronger than the right lens. He also has a weakness for pudding, and can never have enough of it. Because he eats pudding so much, forgetting to eat other important foods, he once got sick and had to be hospitalized for a few days. Despite the doctor’s orders, Lloyd did not give up his pudding desire. Appearance Lloyd has lavender hair and greyish-blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a green turtleneck with a lab coat over top of his shirt. He wears both black pants and shoes and has very large glasses covering most of his face. He also has a smile on his face the majority of the time, despite it being mainly fake. History Lloyd Asplund, who is at times called the Earl of Pudding due to his love for eating pudding, is of Britannian nobility. He runs a science research team called the Camelot, and is the original developer of Lancelot, a Knightmare Frame and his favorite Frame of all. Lloyd does not care much for humans, tending to use them as tools for his scientific research. He wonders how the human mind and the human heart work together and against one another. In a secret lab within the palace basement itself, he has stored in glass jars of enzyme a human heart and a human brain. These two organs are connected together through a series of wires while their data is analyzed constantly on a running computer. Because of his brilliant mind, Lloyd is considered the best scientist that Britannia can hold claim to. Though Lloyd was once engaged to a young woman named Chessica Winifred, it became clear their relationship wasn't going to work. She was in love with someone else, a young man from the Southern Regents, and he was not attracted to the opposite sex. Lloyd in truth is very homosexual and is very attracted to any man he deems handsome. One of these men is Prince Renji. Though Lloyd makes no approach to him, he is not afraid to stand up and claim that a man is hot looking. He often does this to Kenjiro, the Knight of Nine. He loves to provoke people just to get a reaction out of them but at the same time is very serious about his work. His desire is to build a powerful Knightmare that is connected to the sensitivity of human nerves. Meaning, that a pilot could be connected to the Knightmare by brain patterns and operate it without the need to touch the controls themselves. This work, however, is still in progress. He is also often aboard a flying Knightmare repair ship whenever battles are taking place in the sky between those Knightmares that can fly. He keeps tab through voice and video microphones and through VOIP which is Voice Over Internet Protocol. Whenever he isn’t on the ship, he is likely to be found in the palace, either in his lab or somewhere in the palace listening to the plans of others and following his orders for more Knightmare Frames and more weapons. Being a very talkative fellow Lloyd is often told to shut up when he babbles too much. At times when he speaks to another person, his tone is condescending and can come off as either rude or very insulting. However, even though he does quiet down, specifically in the presence of Renji, he really doesn’t care about what others think of him. He enjoys dressing in a pink fuzzy bathrobe with matching slippers just to freak others out, because he knows they don't like it when he does. Most of the time though he is wearing his white lab coat and a pair of dark blue pants. Lloyd holds one secret however, one that no one but himself knows. And that is his desire to see Britannia and Haumea co-exist side by side, mainly because he is sick of all the fighting and the suffering damages his Knightmare Frames take. Until he can build an indestructible Frame, Lloyd will hold to this feeling deep inside him. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Skills *'Scientific Mind:' Lloyd has a brilliant scientific mind, capable of understanding any type of advanced science and technology, more importantly, science technology. He spends most of his time working on new designs, sometimes integrating and mixing designs to give the Britannian army the best-developed armory, which includes a variety of Knightmare frames and weapons systems. He can take any code he finds and any design, and rebuild it to his own needs. *'Veterinarian:' He is also considered a veterinarian who tends to Tama's exotic animals. He is responsible for checking their vaccinations, analyzing their blood samples, and suggesting animal improvement tips. At times, Lloyd has been known to take the rarest species and perform nearly harmless experiments on them, either to better understand the animal or to improve its biology. His one desire is to find out how Thunder is able to transform into a red-furred panther, being the only red furred panther ever spotted in Britannia. *'Translator:' Lloyd is quite fluent in linguistics, understanding other languages both spoken and written. Whenever he is presented with a document written in Haumean or Mercurian or even one of the many languages from Earth, he is easily able to decipher it. Lloyd Gallery Lloyd_Asplund.png Llyod_Profile.jpg Lloydfm9.jpg Trivia * Lloyd's favorite food is pudding. Hence the nickname "Earl of Pudding". * In the Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion manga Lloyd is a smoker. * He harbors an attraction towards Prince Renji that he knows he'll never act on. * In the Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnaly manga, Lloyd's appearance is slightly different from the Anime series and he is also a Lt. Colonel. Also See * The Black Knights * Britannian Military * Knights of the Round * Britannia Imperial Family * Other Characters: Code Geass Arc